memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Defiant (NCC-1764)
. (2268)]] The USS Defiant (NCC-1764) was a ''Constitution''-class Federation starship in operation during the 23rd century. In 2268, the Defiant responded to a distress call in an un-surveyed sector claimed by the Tholian Assembly. Shortly after entering the region, the Defiant crew began experiencing sensory distortion, and insanity quickly spread throughout the ship. The ship's medical surgeon was unable to determine what was happening, and eventually the insanity induced by the phenomenon lead the crew to kill each other. .]] Three weeks later, Starfleet ordered the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] to mount a search mission to locate the Defiant. On stardate 5693.2, the Enterprise located the Defiant, only to find it lost between universes in a space warp. The Enterprise's instruments recorded that space itself was literally breaking up, the result of a previously unknown phenomenon known as a spatial interphase. The Enterprise landing party beamed aboard the Defiant in an attempt to better understand her fate and discovered the ship was still functioning. The away party, however, discovered that the captain's neck was broken and his crew dead from an apparent mutiny. At that time the Defiant was visible in the "normal" universe at interphase, then, as a result of a later phaser exchange between the Enterprise and the Tholians, created a hole through the spatial interphase, which was pushing the Defiant to parts unknown, trapping Kirk between universes. He was eventually saved when the Enterprise, encased in a Tholian web, entered the interphase, and, upon utilizing full power, was thrown clear of the region while Kirk was locked in the transporter beam. (TOS: "The Tholian Web") [[image:Defiant-NCC1764.jpg|thumb|200px|The Defiant in a Tholian docking bay in the Mirror universe.]] The Defiant emerged in the mirror universe during the 22nd century, where it was discovered that Tholians in that universe had created the interphasic rift by detonating a tri-cobalt warhead within the gravity well of a dead star, and had sent the distress call which had lured the Defiant to the area. The Tholians, soonafter, took the ship to a drydock built into an asteroid-moon in orbit around a gas giant in the Vintaak system and began a salvage operation, but were unable to finish because the ship was stolen by Commander Jonathan Archer of the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]]. ''(ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly")''After Enterprise is destoryed, Archer makes a desperate attempt to escape by restoring shields and weapons. After the station tractors the Defiant, Trip is able to restore these systems. The Defiant begins to fire at the Tholian station and it is disabled. The Defiant can only reach speeds at impulse because a Gorn stole one of the key components for warp drive. Archer then leads an away team to find the Gorn. The Gorn is later killed by Archer and he is able to restore warp drive. After arriving to the assult fleet, Archer finds that two Andorian battle cruisers, one Vulcan cruiser, and one Tellerite ship are disabling the Avenger (NX-09). The Defiant destroys all the rebel ships except one Andorian battle cruiser In a Mirror, Darkly. Related topics * USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel Defiant, USS Defiant, USS